


I'm his favorite!

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Albus, and Lily fight over who's their daddy's favorite is. James-8, Albus-7, Lily-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm his favorite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter~!

Warning: Fluffy~!

Couple:Harry/Ginny(minor!)

Summery: James, Albus, and Lily fight over who's their daddy's favorite is. James-8, Albus-7, Lily-5

I'm his favorite!

It was just another day in the Potter house-hold. Harry was working his missions with Ron, Ginny was couching the Harpes, and their children were causing all the mischief they could manage while trying not to get caught. Harry would come home, and the family would have dinner and talk about how their day went. Today, Harry was getting home from a three month mission and his family couldn't wait for him to get home. While they were waiting James, Albus, and Lily were engaged in one of their sibling arguments.

"You guys don't know what you're talking about! Obviously I'm dads favorite! After all, I remind him of Grandpa and Padfoot." James told his younger siblings with a smug smirk on his face.

"Nah-uh! I'm dads favorite! Mom always tells me how much alike we are!" Albus glared at his brother.

"You're both wrong! I'm daddy's favorite! I'm his little girl. His princess. His angel. He said so!" Lily said from her spot on the table swinging her legs back-and-fourth.

"So? I'm his favorite! I'm oldest!" Albus said with a haughtier-than-thou attitude.

"What does being oldest have to do with anything?" Albus asked while Lily looked at their older brother in confusion.

"I was here first. So I'm the best." James told them.

"But you always get in trouble. Me and Albus _never_ get in as much trouble as _you_ do James." Lily told him while Albus nodded in agreement.

"So, I'm a young boy! Just because you two are _boring_ dosn't mean _I_ have to be." James said sticking his tongue out at them.

"We're not boring!" Lily and Albus shouted in unison.

So into their argument they never heard the door opening in the living room.

-With-Harry-

'Finally, home sweet home!' Harry thought when he saw his home. Being away for so long has token it's toll on him and all he wanted to do was spend time with his family. He walked up to the front door and opened it. Before getting five steps in he had an arm full of Ginny.

"Harry! Thank goodness! I've missed you! You didn't get too hurt did you? And don't you _dare_ lie to me." she exclaimed kissing him all over his face then finally landing on his lips.

"I've missed you too, Ginny. No, I wan't hurt very much, though I did stop by the hospital so don't worry. Where are the kids?" Harry asked, putting his arms around her waist while looking around for his kids.

"I think I heard them in the family room." Ginny said stepping out of his arms and grabbing his hand leading him towards the family room. When they opened the door they walked in on a... very odd scene.

James had Albus under him in a headlock while Albus was pulling his hair, and Lily was behind James pulling on one of his cheeks and pulling his mouth to the side with a finger in his mouth. They were all shouting varieties of; "I'm his favorite!", "I'm his baby girl!", "I was here first!", "Everyone says how alike we are, so I'm his favorite!"

Harry cleared his throat while Ginny giggled and they waited until their children noticed them. After hearing their father clear his throat the three of their heads snapped up and when they saw their parents with amused faces they all blushed. After getting over their embarrassment they realized that their father was in the room...which meant he was home! After their brains processed that they all jumped up and ran to Harry yelling; "Dad!" and in Lily's case, "Daddy!"

They all jumped onto their father and hugged him as tight as their little arms would let them as they told them how much they missed him, filling him in on things he had missed while he was gone, if he had caught the bad guy to which James said "of course he did! He's dad!"

Chuckling Harry tried his best to keep track of all the things they were trying to tell them at once. Soon they all looked at each other and they got determined looks on their faces. Now, while adorable lets remember these are _Harry_ and _Ginny_ 's kids and that could always lead to trouble in some sort of way. Looking up with her most adorable puppy eyes Lily asked, "Daddy, who's your favorite?"

Blinking stupidly for half a second he saw they were all eager to what his answer would be. Looking up at his wife with a ' _why is it always me_ ' look that made her giggle he looked back to his children and answered, "I don't have a favorite. I love all three of you the same." hoping that would suffice for them. But then, when as anything gone the way Harry's wanted it to?

"But Dad! You have to like one of us a little more! Even if it's only a little tiny bit." Albus told him holding his index finger and thump close together.

"Just tell them that _I'm_ your favorite Dad." James said, which Harry raised his eyebrow to.

"I love all three of you the same. Would it be better if I explained why I love each and every one of you?" Harry asked. Getting three excited nods he laughed and lifted himself off the floor.

"Tell them on the couch Harry. Merlin knows we don't need you getting a bad back from sitting on the floor for too long." Ginny teased her husband. Harry just stuck his tongue at her while the siblings laughed at their parents childish actions. Harry led them over to the couch where James and Albus sat on either side of him and Lily sat on his lap.

"Okay, lets start with you James." Harry said looking towards his oldest. James perked up and leaned closer to his father while Harry said, "I love you because you are my oldest. You remind me so much of Sirius and Fred and even a little of myself when I was younger. I love you because even though you love to tease them you always look after Albus and Lily. And most of all I love you because you're my son and your the first one to me and your mother had. We could never have asked for better and never let anyone tell you otherwise." Harry finished with a fond look in his eyes when he gazed at his eldest who was having a very hard time keeping a large grin off his face.

"What about me Dad?" Albus asked shyly tugging on his fathers shirt sleeve.

"I love you Albus because you remind me of myself. I love that your so kind and that you know when to calm down, and when to calm your brother down as well. I love that your mature enough to be able to help when we need it and even though your not as loud as James, you still get your opinions and thoughts across in your own unique way. And most of all, I love that you always know how to get your siblings to open up if me or your mother can't." after he was finished Albus was looking up at his father with a sparkle in his eyes and a shy smile on his face.

"What about me? What about me, Daddy?" Lily asked impatiently jumping on her fathers lap.

"You? I love you, because your my little princess. You always know how to make the house glow and make everyone you meet smile. I love how much you remind me of your beautiful wonderful mother" at this Harry glanced behind him and shot his wife a loving grin before turning back to his daughter and continued, "I love that you always put all yourself into anything you care about and most of all, I love you because your my baby, my little girl." Harry said hugging her tight.

All of his children looked at their father with awe in their eyes and hugged their father with big grins on their faces. While they had known their father had loved them it felt nice to know all the things he liked about them.

"Go on, go play." Harry said with a smile. When they ran up stairs, Ginny came over and laid her hands on his shoulders and started to give him a massage.

"That was really cute Harry. You surprised me on how well you defused that 'I'm his favorite' argument." she told him while he melted under her fingers.

"Mmmm, I just told them the truth." he said.

"I know. All the more reason I love you." she said kissing his forehead.

"I love you too, Ginny. I love you too." Harry smiled up at her.


End file.
